Quite pleasant
by Kai123w
Summary: Kakashi finds it hard to come to terms with the fact that he's getting old and as such has an old mans hobbies. Time for an intervention? More likely a kick in the pants.


Again this is another request. The character of Aeon was given to me for the duration of this story :D

"Aeon. Are you just going to snooze there all day or are we heading off?"

The masked man strolled over to where his companion was lying in the long dry grass, looking dreamy. How often did she faze out like this, and how often did the man have to snap her back to reality? Strangely enough, it was always with a heavy heart that he prodded her away from her fantasies, making her eyes flutter open reluctantly and the smile spread on her lips fade a little.

She always seemed so peaceful when she was off in her own little world. Like nothing could hurt her. Oh, how the silver haired Jonin wished he could join her there, away from the hurt and the troubles of his life. He wished he could just sail away with his friend, never to return. He would give up everything for her.

"Why Kakashi, are you missing my exuberant company?"

His masked mouth curved into a quiet smirk at her words. No matter how much he craved every detail of her, every smile to be directed at him, every waking moment of her attention to be his and his alone, he could hardly call his reserved friends modest company 'exuberant', delightful as it was…

"I suppose you could say that." The handsome man replied, loving to tease her. "Not that I need to wait for you to go to eat. Shall I leave you and return in a while?"

There, that got her up and clear eyed. If there was anything Aeon Miller did not like, it was being left behind. With a semi-scowl on her usually passive features, Aeon studied Kakashi for a moment with that strong gaze of hers before moving past him towards the nearby village. Her arm brushed his as she did so, earning a reluctant shiver from him. Not noticing the touch she continued onwards with her friend lagging behind.

Kakashi caught up soon, his long legs clearing the distance easily, but with his fogged mind making his movements clumsy. How was it that she had such an effect on him? How was it that every time there was so much as a touch between them he came over all giddy like a drunken teen? Kakashi could make head nor tail of it. She was a real wonder.

"So if my company is not exuberant, what would you call it?" Aeon spoke quietly, her usual manner, but only an old friend could detect the curiosity behind such non chalant words. And though there was a slight age difference between the two, Aeon being 18 and himself of an older 27, Kakashi was certainly one of her oldest friends. And being one of such a title, he of all people knew best to answer that question very, very carefully…Aeons wrath was not one that was induced wisely.

"Well, " The man thought for a moment, considering whether or not being sarcastic would worth the consequences. "I would say…your company is…quite pleasant."

They continued to walk in silence for a while, their feet ringing in harmony as they created muted steps upon the grassy earth, crossing the lush and peaceful countryside in a companionable stroll. Though slightly unnerving, the simple ambiance between the two comrades was far from uncomfortable, each being so used to the other it was almost as if they were twins.

The only thing that bothered Kakashi were these feelings he was experiencing. Close as brother and sister they may be, but he increasingly found himself thinking very unbrotherlylike thoughts of his quiet comrade. He had been thinking a lot about them lately. A lot about her too. Those crystal blue eyes framed by long, chocolate lashes. High cheekbones with the lightest of pink spray of a blush, leading down onto a subtly strong jaw. That perfectly full pair of lips, the best kind of faint red, so alluring, just makes him want to…

Kakashi jerked out of his of his daydream and back to reality. The silence between them now making him curious, the silver haired Jonin focussed on staring straight ahead with the occasional glance towards Aeon, his gaze catching the shimmering light dancing in her hair. He wondered what she did to make him feel this way, all warm and shivery. He wondered if she felt the same. He wondered if they would be anything other than friends and make believe siblings.

He wondered how long he had been in love with her.

The black haired teen finally broke the stretching silence.

"Hmmm." It was a slight sigh, quiet and reserved, a complete mirror of her personality. Mysterious. Was it  
a good 'Hmmm.' or a bad 'Hmmm'. Kakashi supposed he would find out soon, it always started with the cold shoulder. Literally. Her wind and water chakra would merge to create a thick film of biting frost on the air that would penetrate him to his very core, freezing his heart until he would yield and apologise. Always the damn cold shoulder…

And yet the sun seemed as warm as ever summers late afternoon rays should. No sharp cold seeped into the air and Aeons face seemed only curious and a little mischievous, rather than the eerie calm that usually belied her true hidden anger.

"Well, I guess I should be happy with that. Though its more than I would say for _your_ company, Ka-ka-shi~" What a little nymph. She knew how he used to cringe when she drew out his name in that sing song voice of hers. Back when he was younger, and her teasing really irked him.

"Oh really Ae-on~?" He used her own annoying technique against her, taking the opportunity to show that he was grown up from the times when he used to squeal when she tugged at his hair, or when he always got her to get rid of any spiders in his house because he was 'sure he was allergic'. But besides that, he was really curious, and a little anxious too. What did she think of his company then? He had never really thought about it but he seriously hoped that she enjoyed spending time with him. Didn't she? Why would she still be speaking to him, frequenting his home, including him in all new interests and hobbies since childhood if she had grown weary of him? Kakashi wanted answers but he knew he had to play it cool, not show his new found nerves.

"Well then Ae-on, what would you call my company?" He did not like that evil glint in her eye as he spoke, trying to keep the conversation light. Such an expression never brought him anything but a defeated ego and late night sniffles.

"Not fun at all. For starters your such a pervert! Always with your nose in that book, and don't think I don't know what its about, fool."

Kakashi cringed inwardly at her harsh words. He wasn't a pervert, he just had a 'healthy appetite'. An innocent like her wouldn't understand.

"And also, your no fun anymore~. Your like an old man with an old mans hobbies and an old mans interests."

Again a small knowing voice in the back of his mind told him that she was just teasing him for funsies. However there was the somewhat louder irrational voice that was sobbing in a dark corner, cursing her for his broken feelings.

"Well that's just…besides the…point…"

He did NOT act like an old man! Surely he didn't!

"Remember last week? You said you had a surprise for me? You took me hedge shaping."

Hedge shaping was a beautiful art and she knew it. Those who did not appreciate it were simply missing out.

"What were you expecting? And its your own fault that I'm always the one to come up with nice outings…"

"At least something better than hedge shaping. I thought…I…it doesn't matter what I thought it as still a disappointment…" Aeon huffed. It was rare to see her getting flustered, her usually pale and serene cheeks looking a tad red, something even he, Kakashi had only ever seen a few times. How strange. What was it about hedge shaping that made her act so queer? Wait…what did she THINK he had planned for them?

"You thought what?" He asked, eager now with all traces of anxiety gone.

Aeon shifted from foot to foot. Such a guilty movement. It took this small action to make him realise that they had stopped walking, still a fair while from Konoha but close enough to see the now setting sun shine warmly from the distant horizon, its dipping shape casting an orange warmth onto the countryside. A cool breeze, the last of its gentle kind for the day, swept through the grasses expectantly, rustling its way unceremoniously to cool the legs of the two.

"Well…you know it was…it was Valentines Day…"Her cheeks burst into a fiery red now as she spoke. "And I just figured that you weren't such a complete blockhead that you forgot…You should have spent it with someone you loved…"

He could not suppress the sharp intake of breath that he inhaled at those words. She was the one he loved, albeit he did forget the celebration for lovers everywhere. Maybe if he hadn't, if he had actually made an effort things could be different…But how could it have? Why would she even have remembered such a day unless she wished to celebrate it? Kakashi wondered sadly who her lucky heartthrob was.

"Hmmm, you should have just done what you wanted then. We didn't have to go hedge shaping."

Aeons lips trembled in embarrassment, parting slightly to speak in slow stuttering words. The only words her dizzy mind could form.

"I couldn't… we were flipping hedge shaping…it was what you wanted to do…"

Her voice had tailed to a whisper, a quaint whisper, a pure maidens whisper so innocent and naive. He loved that sweet side of her, almost as much as her vixen side, witty and roguish. He was possibly the only person in the whole world who knew both well. No other man would ever be good enough for her and if he didn't act now some cruel twist of fate would siphon her away from him. He must tell her of his increasing infatuation, these feelings which swelled up in his heart like a heated bubble. He had to, he had to now.

"If I had known it was Valentines day would have done things differently, taken you somewhere you enjoy…made you feel special…" Now it was his voice tailing off. Great. She was going to think him a sissy, unable to even confess without bowing out towards the end. What a coward, he was disgusted. Wasn't it the man that was meant to make the first move?

"…I did spend it with someone I loved…" Kakashi's spoke softly, as though speaking of his love in boisterous, loud words he would sully its serenity somehow, as though the way he spoke could change her reaction even just a little bit.

"You did?" Aeon was verging on the thought she could be dreaming, surely such an impassioned and tender confession was meant for some foreign beauty in a far off land, by a heavily muscled knight in shining armour, just like in her fantasies. That's what this was like, a fantasy. But, she contemplated as she blinked a few times to clear her head, she liked this new version better. The quiet maiden of no great aesthetic worth being loved by the lean and wiry warrior, her friend. So much more romantic, however unexpected it might be. She had not in her wildest of daydreams ever imagined that her love would be returned by the handsome man. He was too popular, too sought after romantically for her ever to be considered a worthy match. He had grown into a fine man and she was not the only woman to notice. But sadly they were two different standards. He would never love her. So what cruel mockery, what nonsense was he spouting now?

"If you are wishing to hurt me in the vilest of ways a man can hurt a woman then you may leave my company this instant," The air was ice. "And do not return."

Confused, Kakashi struggled to keep up, his vast intelligence not able to cope with the enigmatic workings of a female mind. Did she think he was jesting her, using a fake confession as a means to make fun of  
her?

"If I were making a cruel joke then why would I be willing to throw myself at your mercy, crawl to you on my hands and knees, make short work of my proud independence to show you that I need you and love you?" He was on a roll, an emotional one. If pouring out his heart to her worked she would certainly bring this moment up again, another bruise to his shamed masculine ego…

"I don't believe you. I know i am too plain for honest affection, any words you have mean nothing Kakashi." Her words were sharp and cracked, raw pain masked by cheap bravado.

Unable to bear her hurt any longer, Kakashi's strong arms caught his love and pulled her close until she was snug against his chest, a perfect fit into his wiry torso. One of his hands came up to his mask to pull the soft fabric away, his hidden face revealed to the only person in the world who was completely familiar with it. With all obstruction cleared his nose nestled in her long black locks, nuzzling into the sweet scent of her person, inhaling drunkenly his drug long awaited. Rather reluctantly but knowing he would return to the spot later, he pulled away, just enough to see her face, her expression. It was one of speculation, anxiety and embarrassment. She had not been kissed before, as her best friend he had rights to know such things. And as a best friend it was also his duty to ensure that her first smooching experience was one to be remembered. Remembered fondly.

Closing the gap between them gently, Kakashi pressed his lips against Aeons firmly, earning a little squeak from the teen. It was cute that ha chuckled into the kiss, melted as the glowing warmth of her mouth invited him closer still. With the lines of their bodies pressed together beautifully, he moved his lips tenderly against her virgin ones, receiving nervous slight movements back as she followed his lead. It was so intoxicatingly wonderful that a minute felt like an blissful eternity spent in each warm embrace, sharing such unspoken love, such wanton need for the other that was released upon such a simple touch, a naïve gesture between children. Neither wanted such total happiness to ever end.

Pulling away with a gasp, Kakashi smiled down at his lover, basking in their glow.

"Well, how was that? Not too boring?"

Aeon leaned up to steal another peck from the handsome man, smiling into the kiss before saying,

"Not at all. It was quiet pleasant."


End file.
